I can't take this anymore
by Lothaire
Summary: After being replaced with a new wife Sakura, can't stand how she was being treated. After a fight with Sasuke, She decided to leave him, For the Sake of her and her children's. leaving for many years she has finally returned with her kids, she's not alone. What will Sasuke say about this new man, will he be happy or regret how he's treated the one person that truly loved him
1. Chapter 1

** I can't take this anymore.**

**Hello everyone here's another fanfic that I decided to make and this one I thought it would be interesting if I did one that didn't deal with cheating. Since my last one did and for my other two that I'm going to be posting soon, they'll also deal with heartache and betrayal. So yeah well I hope you guys like this Story. If so well then that makes me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: Well before I forget, I don't own Naruto. Only Kishi-sensei does, but I do own this story that I created though.**

**Chapter one.**

As I looked out the window of my bedroom, I could see the whole leaf village from here. I used to think that none of this would ever happen; getting married, having a place to call my own and being 7 months pregnant with my second child. Yes life was good. But not good enough I guess, since now after 4 years my husband has found another. Being married to one of the Konoha's most sexiest men is really hard. With all the women that throw themselves at him, saying things like 'Sasuke please marry me' or 'I'll have your baby' or something along those lines. And never once before did he ever consider any of their offers until now. And who you may ask has he chosen to marry and have children with. Well it's no other than our old teammates long lost cousin Karin Uzumaki. When I found out about this I confronted Sasuke and asked him why. And he told me it was because he wanted a powerful bloodline mixed with his, and being an Uzumaki, one of the rarest clans like the Uchiha's it was a no brainer and that I shouldn't question his decisions and what he does. I'm nothing more than a person to help him rebuild his clan with and nothing more.

And after that day it was only two or three days later did they get married and I had to stand there with a fake smile placed on my face as I watched them say their 'I do's' and I couldn't do anything about the ceremony was over they went back to the Uchiha compound to consummate the marriage. and you know what I thought was **bull shit? **I had to move into one of the rooms on the second floor, and to make matters worse is the fact that it was right underneath their bedroom. So for the next 5-7 hours all I heard was banging, screaming, moaning and groaning. And as it happened my son Daisuke, was there next to me asking what was going on and why is there another woman in his dad's room.

I stared down at him and told him that was getting another new mom. He then looked up at me and said that I was his only mother and that he didn't want another one. He also said that when he said hi to her at the wedding she cursed at him, and told him that once she gave his father a son he would be the true heir and he was nothing but a useless nothing just like his mother. And of course after hearing that I was beyond mad, I was furious, what gave her the right to tell my son he was nothing, when she herself was nothing but a sluty tramp. Without thinking I told him to stay here and made my way up the stairs to "Their New Room" And smashed the door down. They both looked up from what they were doing and I looked from Sasuke to karin, and kept my eyes on her with pure hatred.

"Who the hell gives you the right to talk down to my son like you're some queen or some shit!"I yelled. She just looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"If I were you I'd better leave Pinky. You're not welcomed here." She said

"You know what, you good for nothing-" I was cut off by Sasuke yelling at me.

"SAKURA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW! HOW DARE YOU COME UP HERE AND INTERRUPT US." He said to me. I looked over at him and saw him get up in all of his full plowen naked glory. " Well do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked and before I could respond he slapped me twice but the second one is what did me in. And this one sent me crashing into the door frame. When I tried to get up he kicked me in the stomach repeatedly and with each kick he used more force I started to cry and tell him to stop, because of the baby, but he didn't listen.

When he finally stop I had blood coming out of my mouth, when I looked down I saw that my stomach had a dent in it. and I was horrified and I started to scream and cry.

"Will you just shut up already. Get your ass up and go back to your room. And if you ever come up here again when you're not told or asked to you'll have it worse than you got tonight." he said with such venom, that when I looked up at him his mangekyō sharingan was spinning. I just shook uncontrollably and grabbed on to the broken door frame that I was sent throw and staggered back down the stairs, one hand tightly holding on to the railing and the other against my kicked in stomach. When doing so I heard an evil and amused laugh and I turned my head to see both Sasuke and karin watching me struggle down the stairs.

"See this is what you get, you should know where your place is and learn never to talk back to your superiors." And with that they turned back around and went back to what they were doing, like what Sasuke had done to me was nothing.

When I reached the bottom step for the second floor, I went into my room and as soon as I opened the door I noticed that Daisuke wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Daisuke, baby it's mommy where are you" I said in a weak voice. And as soon as I said that, the door to the closet opened, and out ran my four year-old bundle of joy.

"Mommy I was so scared. I heard you yelling then daddy yelling and then a big crashing sound."

"oh it's okay baby, I'm here." I said and when I felt him tense up and push away from me. He looked me up and down, and then started to cry.

"Daddy did this to you didn't he." he said, and then he looked at my stomach, he placed his hand on it and I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and feel to the floor.

"You Have to promise me something baby." I said as he helped me on to the bed and he crawled in next to me.

"What is it mommy?"

"you can't tell anyone about this okay no one not even Uncle Naruto."

"But why, daddy isn't supposed to hit you. that's what uncle Naruto said."

"I know but telling Naruto wouldn't be a good Idea."

"Why?"

"Because if Naruto were to ever find out," I paused and swallowed. "It wouldn't turn out good and then you would never see your daddy for a long time."

"No I don't want daddy to go away." He said and started to cry even more.

"I know baby, I know. Just promise me okay."

"I promise."He said.

And after that incident I made sure to get up early so that Daisuke and I didn't have to run into either Sasuke or karin. It was about three weeks later that I found out that Karin was pregnant and that I gave birth to my premature daughter. Sasuke never showed up since he decided to go on a mission instead of being here for me and his daughter. Daisuke came in to see what his little sister look like and when he saw her he was so happy. But what he didn't know was that she had some bruising around the head and the doctors said that she'll live but there's a high chance that she'll have mental disability.

"mommy what's her name?"

"Well I hadn't picked one out yet I was hoping you'd help me think of one." I said with a smile.

"Umm…." I smiled and laughed as he tried really hard to think of a name. "ugh.. how about Luna?" He said.

"Luna? Yeah that sounds pretty." I said to him and got out of bed and slowly walked over to where the incubator was and hugged him. "Luna it is."

"Hi Luna it's me Daisuke your big brother, well I don't know if you can hear me or anything, but I just want to let you know that no matter what happens I'll be there for you and mommy. So you can count on me for anything." He said as he tilted his head up high and made a fist then placed it on his chest.

"Yes you will sweetheart yes you will."

I couldn't take Luna home for almost a month and a half and when I did I was so happy. And so was Daisuke, but of course Karin wasn't and she always said that , the night Sasuke beat me

that I should have had lost the baby. I just ignored her and when Sasuke came home from his mission he came to see what his daughter looked like. With pink hair and green eyes just like her brother. Well expect that Daisuke had black hair instead of pink.

"Hn. What's her name?" He asked.

"Her names Luna." I said and he just started at her and then she opened her eyes, when she saw Sasuke she cooed and reached out to grab his finger.

"Hn" Was all he said and when I looked up at him I saw that his eyes soften a tiny bit. and then that Bitch came bursting through the door yelling like a mad woman. Ruining everything.

"SASUKE, your back I was so worried about you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. But when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, she turned to see what was so important.

"Eww you're looking at that pink haired freak of a baby."

"Hey don't you dare call my baby a freak you-"

"Sakura, Karin shut up." He said and we both did.

Then after a few silent minutes later he removed Luna's little chubby baby fingers from his finger and walked out the room dragging Karin with him. When they were leaving Karin turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. _Bitch, I hope you die a painful and miserable death. _I thought to myself. After they left I got up and closed the door. Walking back over to my bed I turned on the tv and changed it to a kid friendly channel.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Daisuke."

"Mommy umm.. I gotta ask you something important."

"What is it Daisuke?" I asked starting to get worried a little.

"Umm… Well there's this girl…"

"Oh a girl huh, What her name." I asked as I felt the weariness go away.

"Umm…Her name is Rania, and I..um… feel weird whenever I'm with her. Is that a bad thing or.."

"Oh no baby of course not, but aren't you a little too young to start having crushes? And besides isn't that Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's daughters name though?"

"Ugh.. Yeah.. So!" He said

"Hahahaha…. It's okay baby I wont tell anyone. So tell me does she know that you like her?" I said

"I don't know, but we always are together when we're at school and when we walk home. But you gotta promise not to say anything mommy, I mean it."

"Yes I promise." I looked over at Luna who was now sitting up against the pillows that were in her crib. "What about you Luna, do you promise too?"

And all I got was a huge smile and then a laugh.

Later that night I decided to make spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Can I help you mommy" He asked

"Sure honey you can help me, here how about you help me stir the tomato sauce." I placed the sauce bowel on the table and told him to keep stirring as I put in the ingredients. Once done I placed it on the stove and began to cook it. After finishing the noodles, sauce and bread I grabbed the pitcher of lemonade that I made earlier today, two cups, plates, forks and a baby bottle for Luna. Placing our food on our plates and then on the trays I quickly cleaned up and after putting the dishes in the drainer we headed for our bedroom. In the room we had a table and three chairs. I placed my tray and then taking Daisuke's and put them on the table. I then went to get my breast bump and started to bump milk from my breast into the bottle. After about a few minutes I had about ¾ of the bottle full and went over to grab Luna's high chair and placed her inside.

"Go on and eat Sweety, I'll eat after i'm done feeding your baby sister."

"Okay. Thank you for this meal" And with that he dug in. "Mmm, mommy this is amazing. I think this is your best dish yet." he said as he started to stuff his face full of the spaghetti.

"Honey you always say that about all my cooking. And don't eat too fast I don't want you choking." I said. I picked up Luna and held her in my arm and started to feed her the bottle.

"I won't mommy. I promise." And he began to eat slower. Looking down at Luna she kept her eyes on me the whole time as I feed her. after she finished more than half the bottle I placed her over the towel that was on my shoulder and began to burp her.

"Burp, cough, cough." She went.

"hey mommy did I do that when I was a baby?"

"Huh? Yeah you did, but of course you drank more milk than she is right now." I said and after I was finished Burping Luna I placed her back in her crib and turned on her multi-animal lights as she started to fall asleep.

I returned back to the table and poured Daisuke and myself a cup of lemonade. Then I began to dig into my spaghetti. _Man I did out do myself this time. _I picked up a piece of garlic bread and ripped it in half and gave the other half to Daisuke, who in turn pulled it apart and piling some spaghetti in between the pieces and stuffed it into his small mouth.

"Daisuke What are you doing?" I said in a playful tone but low enough so that I wouldn't wake up Luna.

"It's called a 'Garlic and spaghetti' sandwich. My own creation, that I made up myself." he said and then took another bite.

"Okay. just make sure not make a mess okay."

"Okay I won't." And of course he ended up doing just that.

After we finished eating he helped me bring the dishes and lemonade pitcher back into the kitchen, and helped me clean up our mess. As we were cleaning I heard someone walk into the kitchen. When I turned around to see who it was I was surprised to see it was Karin_. God I don't need her shit now._ I thought to myself. so I looked down and saw that Daisuke looked up and was staring at Karin with pure hatred in his eyes. _Hmmm…. like mother like son_. I just laughed and turned my head and tapped Daisuke on the shoulder and mouthed to him to just ignore her.

"Hello, I smelt food so where is it?"

"Food oh I'm sorry we're out.I just made enough for me and Daisuke over here. Since you told me that you and Sasuke were going out. And second I'm not your damn maid, so if you're hungry you can make your own." I said and continued washing the dishes.

"Well excuse me! I don't know who you think you are, but I don't think Sasuke is gonna be happy that you're not listening to me, and if I remember correctly, the last time that happen you ended up having some pretty bad bruises as the result of it. Or have you forgotten." She said with smirk, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well one I don't care what Sasuke says anymore since he's so into you and doesn't give me or his own son the time of day, what's the point of even trying right. the only reason I'm still here is because of my two kids and thats it." I said and finished putting the dishes in the drainer and wiped my hands dry with a towel and turned around to face her. "And second, you think Sasuke's gonna love you forever you're very mistaken." I said. then looking down at Daisuke I said. "Hey honey why don't you go wait in the room till I come back and run your bath, Okay." He just nodded his head and ran off but not before he 'accidently' bumped into Karin causing her to bump into the wall next to her.

"Hey you little piece of-" I walked up to her and slapped her square in the face.

"Don't even think about it you piece of shit. the only reason Sasuke even married your flat chested ass was because of your bloodline and that's it."

"Hahahaha you're just jealous that I have all of Sasuke-kun's attention have him all to myself, aren't you? Oh what a shame, pity actually." She said.

"no that's not it either. God you're so fucking dumb. You don't have to believe me, but Just wait once you had a kid or two he's gonna end up finding someone else to help populate his clan that has a different bloodline than yours." I said and walked out of the kitchen but when I was standing next to her. I whispered, "Look at me he dumped me for you." And with that I left to go run Daisuke a bath. And on my way back to my room I realised how true what I said was true. He did replace me like I was nothing.

"I'm telling Sasuke on you, you bitch!" She said and the only thing I did was shake my head and went into my room, locking the door .

"Ready for your bath Daisuke?"

"Yep I even got my duckie and boat all ready to go as well." He said with a huge grin on his face. After I ran the water I decided that I'd join Daisuke.

"Hey mommy what are those for?"

"What are what for Daisuke?"

"Those" He ended up pointing at my breast and I looked down at them.

"Oh you mean my boobs? Oh there for um…." _Damn what do I say? _"Um… there for sleeping on like pillows,and they help feed you when you were younger and your baby sister." _Yeah that's innocent enough. _

"There for sleeping on, can I sleep on them then?"

"Of course you can sweety!"

"Yeah I get to sleep on mommy's boobies!"

"hahahahahah" I just laughed and splashed water in his face.

And for the next 30 minutes we splashed each other and then I finally told him that it was time to wash up and get out. Afterward we put on our pj's and I tucked him into bed and picked out our clothes for tomorrow. Since I had to go back to work I was glad that they had a daycare there for all the mom's that worked there. After that was done I turned on the four night lights that were around the room and got into bed and said goodnight to Luna and Daisuke. Daisuke said goodnight and snuggled up against my breasts and smiled then finally after a few minutes fell asleep. And not to long I fell asleep as well.

**Yeah my first chapter is done \(^o^)/ ! Anyway I'd love feedback from all of you and what you guys thought of it as well. I know this chapter isn't as long as the other first chapters for my other fanfics, but I decided not to make this one very long. Anyway….. Plz don't forget to Read&Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't take this any more.**

**A/N:Okay everyone here's chapter 2, To be honest I made the first two chapter before hand so Im doing this thing without even have had posted chapter one yet. Or maybe I already did who knows...Well I hope you all enjoy! **

**Warning to readers though this chapter will have violence in it so you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. although I wish I did… I'd put smut in there like there was no tomorrow. Well thats just me.**

**Chapter Two**

It has been 3 months since Karin had given birth to a baby boy named Achron. He was born with blood red hair and black eyes. And when he was born Sasuke was there. Ever since then whenever Sasuke came home from a mission or anything at all he goes straight to Achron's room and spends as much time as he can with him. But never once has he done this with Daisuke, and that hurts me alot. Because every time I walked by the livingroom, I would see Daisuke playing by himself while right in front of him is Sasuke and Achron. Daisuke has even tried getting his father's attention by getting straight A's and making sure he was ranked number 1 in all of his classes. But whenever he would show Sasuke his report cards or his grades, Sasuke would just say 'Great' or "good job" and then walk away and go on playing with Achron. Just watching this made me want to scream and yell out at Sasuke that he's neglecting his other son and his own daughter.

So that's why one day when Daisuke was off at school and Karin was out shopping I decided to go and have a chat with Sasuke. Walking up the second floor stairs till I reached the third floor, I walked over to his and Karin's bedroom to find him on the bed laying down on his back, with Achron sitting on his stomach laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. I knocked on the door to get his attention and when I did the smile that was on his face disappeared.

"What do you want?"

"Well I came to ask you why are you not spending anytime with Daisuke?" I asked.

"Who?" _Did this jackass just say 'who' to me?!_

"Your other son that I had with you, the one you have been neglecting for the past year or so." I said. Sasuke got up and walked to the adjoining door that led to Achron's room, and placed him down for a nap. He then leaned down and kissed his forehead before turning around and closing the door. And When that door shut, I felt the atmosphere change instantly.

He looked up at me, and I noticed that his eyes were red, again. But I stood my ground.

"Sasuke ever since you married Karin you've been treating Daisuke like he's second class and the fact that you don't even see your own daughter. That's worse, Daisuke has been working his butt off trying to be number 1 at everything at the academy just to show you that he's worth something. And the only thing you do is say. 'Great job' and then walk away from like it's no big deal. Well guess what it is to _him_!" I yelled the last part, and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown across the room and throw the wall. I coughed a little and when I wiped my mouth I found blood. Looking up I saw Sasuke looming over me.

"Don't you dare tell me how I should or shouldn't raise my own kids. And for one Daisuke is a failure, Look at him he's nothing but a weakling. Uchha's aren't weak. Just looking into his eye's I don't see potential at all. But with Achron, I can see that he will be honor to the Uchiha name, not shame and disappointment like Daisuke will." He said the last part about Daisuke with such _Hate and Disgust _I didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe you'd actually say something like that about your own son."

"No he's not my son he's _yours_."

"What about Luna then huh? Is she gonna be a disgrace the Uchiha name as well since she doesn't have two powerful bloodlines coursing through her veins?"

"No I will find a suiting clan that would go well with the uchiha's and have her marry their heir."

"Your actually going to force your own daughter to marry some stranger she doesn't even know, just so you can have multiple mixed bloodlines mixed with yours. What kind of father does that to their own daughter?" I said as I tried to get up, but I was slapped across my face and banged my head against the counter in the bathroom.

"Didn't I say don't ever question my methods and decisions Sakura, you should know from last time when you disobeyed me." I just shivered when I saw that evil twisted smirk appeared on his face. "Oh so you do remember. Then don't question me again Sakura." And with that he got up and walked away from me,but not before turning around and kicking me right in the stomach making me cough up more blood then before. Then he left me there on my own to get up. When I did. I turned around and slapped my hand over my mouth to cover my scream. My face looked like I was ran over by an ox cart or something. I had a pump on my head, my lips split open, and a horrible bruise that was now starting to become another black eye, and now there was blood strating to spill from my lips. I wanted to cry so bad, but I knew if I did I would be giving Sasuke the saticfaction of me submitting to him and his abusive ways. And there's noway in _Hell_ I'm doing that.

So I just turned around and walked out of the bathroom, limping and when I looked up I saw Sasuke coming out of Achron's room, holding him in his arms as he slept. When I reached the door and looked back up at him he looked up at me as well, and growled at me.

"Didn't I say get the hell out of here?!"

I just turned around and went down stairs into mine, Daisuke and Luna's bedroom. Locking the door behind me I looked over to the crib and thanked the heavens that Luna was still sleeping. I walked over to the bathroom and decided to take a shower to get some of the residue off my face, but decided to take a bath since I couldn't stand that long. Crouching down on to the floor I leaned over to turn on the water, so that it went from cold to warm/hot. Getting up up, I winced a little bit, from the pain coming from my stomach and went back into the room and check on Luna, leaning over her crib, I saw that she was on her back with her thumb in her mouth and her doggy blanket half way covering her. I fixed the blanket so that it was covering her body up to her neck. Kissing her softly on the head I went over to the dresser and got some underwear, kahpers, a T-shirt and a sports bra. Then Heading over to the linen closet I grabbed a towel and wash cloth. And with that I took my bath.

After taking a nice 45min to an hour bath, I got dressed and put on some makeup to cover up the bruises that was on my face. Once that was done I walked out to find Luna was up and about playing with her stuffed dog toy.

"Awww hows mama's little girl doing?" I said in a baby voice. She just smiled and began bouncing and shaking her toy up and down like crazy.

I just smiled and went over to her and picked her up. "Aww your so cute, I fear what will happen when you're older and boys start to take notice of you." I said and for a brief moment I saw countless boys always surrounding her like a herd of puppies. When I looked down at her she was looking at me like I was crazy. "You have such cute big eyes, just like mommy does." And I started to tickle her tummy and kiss her. "Hey you wanna go out with mommy to go shopping, and go and get your older brother from school? Hmmm…" She just laughed and I took that as a yes. Going over to her changing bed**(Srry guys once again I can't remebr what this thing is called. plz forgive me.)**, I placed her down on it and went over to the closet and got out a cute red and white dress for her and then got the matching white and red cat ears hat. Then bending down a little I took out little red booties and placed them next to her dress and hat.

I then changed her diaper, and got her dressed. "There all done." I said picking her up and walking over to the bedside table and grabbed my wallet and keys. Walking out of the room I made sure to lock it since some of the rooms in the house came with their own keys and Sasuke Decided to give me one of those rooms. Making my way to the main floor slowly, I reached the closet that was next to the front door and got out the pink and white baby stroller and placed and buckled Luna in it.

"Ready?" I asked her and she just shock her toy doggie while smiling. "Okay lets go then."

I walked outside and made my way out of the Uchiha compound and into the streets I looked around saying and waving Hi to everyone. When I reached the ramen shop I saw a familiar white Hokage coat, and when I lifted the curtain, I saw Naruto and Hinata Sitting there eating ramen, well Naruto was actually.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata how have you both been?" I said as I took a seat beside Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! It's so nice to see you, were doing good, I'm just on my break right now. And decided to get ramen." He said with jos huge toothy grin.

"Hello Sakura. Don't believe him for a second this his fourth 'break' today." She said and giggled when Naruto turned to her with guilty eyes.

"Hey, I can take as many breaks as I want. I'm the hokage, and besides your telling me you would actually sit there, in a chair for who knows how long just reading and doing paper work?"

"Well actually, when Tsunade was the Hokage, Me and Shizune had to help her when It came to her dead lines since she would mostly drink the night before and have massive hangovers the next morning."I said with a laugh as I remember, those times. "Hey guess who I brought along with me to hang out with today?" I said as I turned and grabbed Luna from the stroller, and in doing so she started to kicking and giggling when she saw Naruto and Hinata.

"Yeah it's Luna-chan, How's my favorite little niece doing?" I passed her over to him and he gave her a hug then kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww I wanna another baby to hold and play with. Their just so cute." Then he turned to look at Hinata with a huge grin on his face. "Hinata that's it we'll have another baby!" he said loud very loud and the only thing Hinata did was blush like a red cherry tomato, and then she fainted. "Oh No Hinata-chan!" he gave me back Luna so he could grab her just in time before she hit the floor.

"Naruto you idiot, you just can't say that to someone, and in public. What's wrong with you?" I said and Placed Luna back into the stroller.

"Oh I'm sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." He placed her on his lap and began to rock her back and forth. Looking at the both of them made me envious_. I wish Sasuke would hold me like that. Or at least treat me like the way Naruto treats Hinata._ But I know that will never happen, he has Karin for all his needs. Deciding it was time to take my leave.

"Hey guys I gotta go, I promised that I'd pick up Daisuke from school today." I said and started to head out, but Naruto stopped me.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you mind also getting Rania as well?"

"Oh no I don't mind at all."

"Cool thanks! Hey why don't you, Daisuke and Luna come over for dinner tonight, Hinata's making her famous, miso and mixed vegetable soup." He said

"Yeah Sakura you should come over for dinner. Besides I think Rania would like that Daisuke is coming over. To be honest I think she has a crush on him." Hinata said.

"What Rania has a crush on Daisuke?! No I will not stand for this." Naruto said getting into his overprotective dad mode.

"Oh Naruto it's just a crush, it's not like their dating." I said and then added "Or maybe they are."

"What?!" Naruto said with a worried expression on his face.

"Bye guys I'll see you tonight then." And with that I left and headed out to do a little shopping before getting the kids. I first decide to head to the baby store, since I knew that Luna needed new clothes and diapers. After going there, I headed for a little cafe next door, called Cafe le bebe. I walked in and ordered myself a salad and a small rainbow cupcake with vanilla icing. And for luna I got her, her favorite baby food sweet potatoes and mashed apples. Walking over to a table near the window, I stopped Luna's stroller next to it and walked over to get a baby chair for Luna and came back and placed her in it.(**sorry guys I forgot what those things are called :s) **After about ten minutes are food arrives and I take a bite out of my salad and picked up the small baby spoon and began feeding her.

"You like sweet potatoes don't you sweetheart." and the only response I got back was her spitting some of it out cause she couldn't swallow it all at once. "Aww looks like someones making a mess aren't they?"

After we both finished our meals I asked if I could have a container to put the rest in and take home. After that was done, before leaving I got a strawberry and kiwi smoothie. Taking a sip, I placed the cup into the cupholder of the stroller.

"Now lets go and get your brother."

We walked all the way to the academy and waited where the other parents were waiting. About twenty minutes later the doors opened and then tons of children came running out laughing. I looked around to see if I could find Daisuke and or Rania. As I continued to look around Luna started to squeal and squirm around in her stroller.

"Luna what's wrong baby?" she outstretched her arms in front of her. and when I looked at where she was looking and there I saw Daisuke and Rania running towards us.

"Hi mom!" Daisuke said as he ran into my arms and i hugged him.

"So how was your day at school, you guys?" I asked as we made our way out of the court yard.

"We learned how to make shadow clones!"

"Yeah, you did great, but I couldn't get it right and ended up failing. I have to redo it next week." Rania said with a small frown on her face.

"Hey don't feel down your dad had the same problem with trying to make a shadow clone as well."I said.

"Really, I thought he was always good at it, since he always makes a bunch of them when he's working." I looked at her and shook my head. _Typical Naruto_. I thought to myself and smiled.

"Hey don't worry Rania I can teach you how to perfect your jutsu. So you'll be good just like me." Daisuke said and smiled at her.

"Really, Thank you Daisuke your the best." She said and gave him a hug. Daisuke just blushed and laughed.

"Come on you two were going to stop by our house to pick up a few things then we're going over to your place Rania for dinner."

"Oh my god! really, Yeah Daisuke now I can show you my new toys!"

"Cool, and when we get to my house I can show you mine." He then stopped and looked at me. "Can I show Rania my new toys mom?"

"Of course you can, you can even bring them along with you if you want." I said and both of them cheered and ran ahead of me a Luna. _I just hope Sasuke doesn't mind Rania coming over though. _As we made our way to the Uchiha compound and then to the mansion. I opened the door and told the kids to wait in the living room while I got Luna out of her stroller. After that We all went upstairs to the second floor and turned left and when we reached our bedroom, I opened the door and Daisuke ran over to his toy box and got out his new toys that I got him, last month. I walked over to the little fridge that we had in here and put my smoothie and Luna's baby food in. Then I turned to Daisuke and Rania.

"Okay Daisuke go put your toys in Luna's diaper bag, after I'm done changing Luna we can all leave." I told him and Rania helped Daisuke carry his toys over to Luna's bag and I just shook my head and went into the bathroom and grabbed some wipes and then moved over to where I changed her diaper before.

After that was done, I grabbed her doggie blanket and picked her up, while grabbing my wallet and her bag.

"Okay guys time to leave let's go. We don't wanna keep your mom and dad waiting do we Rania.?" I asked

"Nope!" and then we left the room and before heading downstairs with the other two I stopped to lock the door again.

When I got down stairs I walked over to the stroller and asked Daisuke to hold the bag while Put Luna back in the stroller. and when everything was done, we left. But before we could leave the front yard. I felt like someone was watching me. So I looked up behind me and saw Sasuke staring down at me. With a blank expression.

"Mommy Why is daddy starring at you like that?" I looked over to see that Rania and Daisuke were both looking up at Sasuke. Who in turn just started back. But when Daisuke waved and smiled up at him, Sasuke's whole demeanor changed, and instantly he glared at Daisuke which made him step back a little and move behind me, so did Rania.

"Come on guys we're going to be late." I said and ushered them to the entrance of the compound.

"Mommy why did daddy look so angry when I waved at him?"

"I don't know honey, I don't know." I said and the whole way there it was silent, except for Luna and the towns folk who walked in the streets.

When we reached the hokage mansion, Rania rushed up to the door and started to bang on the door like crazy.

"Hey Rania do you have to bang on the door so hard?" I asked.

"Daddy says its okay, but mama says that it's rude." She looked at the door and waited. "But then she said if I don't do it as hard like i did the first time, she doesn't mind."

"Oh, Okay then." And then the door opened to reveal a very cute Hinata in a kiss the cook, apron.

"Hi everyone, I'm happy that you got here safely, and you Rania how are you?"

"Fine mama" She said. We all walked in and took off our shoes, once Luna was out of the stroller Hinata lead me into the living/dining room, where she set out the table and also set out an area where Luna could crawl around.

"So dinner will be done in about an hour why don't you and Daisuke go and play in your room Rania?"Hinata said.

"Okay mom, let's go Daisuke." She grabbed his hand, and when she did Daisuke had a deep blush on his face.

"O-Oh okay" And with that they ran up stairs.

Hinata lead me to the living room where I placed Luna down and she started to crawl around like there was no tomorrow.

"So Sakura, hows everything at home. With Karin there, I don't think that everything is all hunky dory." She said she reached out her arms to Luna so she could try and waddle her way to her.

"Sigh… It's just that Sasuke doesn't spend anytime with either Daisuke and Luna. He spends all his free time either having sex with Karin or playing with Achron."

"Whose Achron?" she said.

"He's Karin and Sasuke's son. He's about few months younger than Luna. And it kills me to see the look on Daisuke's face when He see's his father paying more attention to Achron than him."

"Oh my god Sakura I never knew it was that bad."

"Yeah well it is and….." I look away.

"And what sakura?"

"if I tell you this you have to promise me that you can't tell Naruto." She looked at me with worry but she nodded her head. "Sasuke Hit's me." I said not looking her in the eyes as I say it.

"What!?"

"Yeah, It started about a few years ago, when Daisuke was about two or three."

"Oh my god Sakura, why are you still with him?"

"Because I don't want Daisuke and Luna to be without a father."

"Sakura that's not an excuse." She then got up and picked up Luna in the process. "Come with me now Sakura." I knew that tone of voice and I also knew not to obey her as well, so I got up and followed Hinata up the stairs and into the master bedroom, which let me tell you was huge, it was bigger than Sasuke's room, maybe three times the size actually.

"Wow Hinata this place is huge."

"Oh Yeah Naruto asked if they could knock down the small bedroom next door, to give this room more."

"Oh" She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the lights.

"Wait here please." And she handed me Luna on her way out. Looking around the bathroom was big too, it had its own fireplace and living room area in it. I walked over to the love seat that was next to the window. I sat Luna up next to me up against the couches pillows. I turned towards the door when I heard Hinata was talking to someone.

"Well Naruto-kun just got home and dinner's about to be ready, but it won't hurt to leave it on a little longer. Besides the longer it simmers the better." She said walking over to me. "Now let's get this makeup off of you shall we." She said and that's when I realized that she had makeup removal wipes in her hands.

"Um.. Hinata, I don't think thats such a good idea."

"Oh hush Sakura, this is Important. Now hold still." And I did and she started to wipe away the little makeup that I had on. "Oh My god Sakura, this is beyond what I thought you meant by Sasuke hitting you." She said and with how her voice was so tormented Luna picked up on it and started to cry.

"Oh no baby it's okay don't cry, mommy's here." I said and picked her up and started to rock her back and forth.

When She stopped crying I looked down at her, she sniffled and reached her hands out and tried to grab my hair. "here you go baby." I gave her some of my hair and then she started to laugh again.

"Sakura, you should tell Naruto about this, he can get Sasuke to stop."

I just shook my head, "If Sasuke ever finds out that I told Naruto, I know there's no way in hell that Sasuke is going to take it lightly."

"So what, Are you just gonna keep allowing him to use you as a punching bag whenever you stand up to him, What about your kids you're setting the wrong example for them." She Said and this time, she grabbed my shoulder and gave me a good shaking. "Sakura, Look at yourself. You have a black eye. You're one of the most strongest and most feared kunoichi in the village, but you coward up when it comes to Sasuke.".

"I know Hinata, I know. But what do you think I should do then?" I asked.

"You,Daisuke and Luna can stay here with us for the night if you want I know that neither Naruto or Rania would mind."

"But I don't want to be a bother though." I said.

"You're not going to be, just for tonight, and then you can go back home tomorrow." She said. "But the next time this happens to you, you come straight here with you kids and then we'll both tell Naruto and get you divorced from Sasuke."

I looked at Hinata and I saw true concern in them, I looked down at Luna and nodded my head. "Alright I will, it's a deal. If anything happens I'll get out of there as soon as possible." I said to her.

"Great now come on dinners done and I'm pretty sure everyone's hungry. Right Luna-chan." and Luna just giggled.

"But before that here, take this," She said and leaned over to one of the drawers and pulled out a scroll. "If anything happens. _Anything_ Just open this up and do a couple of hand sighns and both me and Naruto Will be there in an instant." And when I looked at her and gave her a hug.

Before we went down stairs she healed my face to back how it used to be.

**Later that night.**

After we were all done eating we decided to stay the night, but when I told them that I didn't bring any extra clothes for any of us. Naruto and Hinata just laughed, Hinata told me she still had some extra baby clothes that Rania never used, and i could always use her clothes. But when I asked about Daisuke, Naruto offered him one of his T-shirts. I thanked him. After helping Hinata clean up, she lead me, Daisuke and Luna to one of the guest bedrooms.

"Thank you again Naruto and Hinata for letting us stay the night."

"Oh you don't have to thank us Sakura-chan were happy to do it."

"Well then goodnight."

"Goodnight Sakura, Daisuke and Luna."

And with that I tucked daisuke in, and then with the crib Hinata let me borrow I placed Luna inside with her doggie blanket. Then pressing a button next to the big plastic fish, little lights came on and then a soft lullaby came on lulling her to sleep. Getting into bed next to Daisuke, I pulled him into my embrace and then we both fell asleep.

**The next day.**

When I woke the next day I realised that Daisuke was missing, quickly getting out of bed, I went over to the crib, and also saw that Luna was gone as well. I ran downstairs and when I heard laughing I slowed down and saw that Luna was in a high chair, and Daisuke was sitting next to Rania, by the bar island of the kitchen. as they watched Naruto and Hinata make breakfast.

"Mommy you're up. Gosh what took you so long?"

"Oh I'm sorry honey. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah I did, well that is besides the snoring that came from you. I've had better."

"Excuse me I don't snore."

"Well daddy says you always snored even on missions that you guys went on together."

"He did, did he. Well did your daddy also tell you that he sleep talks in his sleep and that he's the only and loudest snorer I know. even when we were kids, his snoring could wake up the dead."

"Oh my god daddy is that true.?" Rania said.

"Is it Uncle Naruto?" Daisuke said.

"Um….."

"Yes it's true but you get used to it though. to be honest I find it kind of cute." and the Hinata got on her tippy toes and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Ewww…" Both Rania and Daisuke said at the same time, which made both parents separate.

"Hey don't say 'eeeww' you're both gonna be doing the same thing one day." Naruto said.

"NO I won't, all boys have cooties."

"Hey what about me?" Dai said.

"Oh well expect for you Dai." She said. and then me, Hinata and Naruto noticed the blush that came over the both of them. And when me and Hinata looked at Naruto you could see the wheels turning and his overprotectiveness was about to kick in."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh… Yes Hinata?'

"Don't worry." She Said with a warm smile and Naruto just looked confused for a moment and then shook his head and went back to making Pancakes. we all sat at the table with pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles and of course, but I don't know why, Ramen was on the table. Well the ramen was in front of Naruto. _How can he eat that stuff 24/7, it's just beyond me_. I say to myself.

"Wow Naruto you actually make some pretty good pancakes I never thought you of a cooking type. Since the only thing you usually cook is ramen." I said as I took another bite out of the pancakes.

"Hey I can cook some things, but I usually have Hinata-chan helping me though." He whispered the last part.

"Hey don't say that, you did make or try to make me that chocolate cake for my birthday" She said.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." he smiled down at her.

"So what are you guys planning on doing today, since the kids are out for the weekend and all?" Hinata asked.

"Umm… I don't know, Tsunade asked me yesterday if I could come in later on, but I don't think I can since I promised to take Daisuke to visit my parents." I said, _Shit I almost forgot about that! Good thing I remembered, if I didn't I would have to face the fury of Mebuki Haruno. And NO one wants that. _

"That's cool how are your parents anyway Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know good I guess." I say and finish up my breakfast.

"hey can you ask your mom if it's okay to have the recipe for her sugar cookies. Naruto's been craving them for some reason and I can't seem to make them right."

"Oh my good Naruto, why don't you just go and visit her yourself?"

"Because your mom scares me, that's why and she always looks at me like she hates me." He said shivering.

"That's because the last time you came over you burned down my grandma's china collection." I said.

"...Oh yeah that's right. hehehe"

"Your the man grandma talks about then, she said if you ever came over again she'd rip your balls off and then cut off your dick."

"DAISUKE! You don't ever say something like that ever." I said shocked that he would say something so inappropriate.

"Oh my, you were right Naruto-kun her mother is violent."

"Okay now I'm definitely not coming over." he said holding his privates.

"Mommy what does 'dick' mean?" both Daisuke and Rania asked at the same time.

"I'm so sorry." I said to them.

"Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other, and Naruto burst out laughing, then feel back in his chair.

"Naruto-kun this isn't a laughing matter," she said trying hard not to laugh and keep a straight face. "sweetheart it doesn't mean anything. And people who say it get visited by the boogieman, at night and I'm pretty sure neither of you want that. Now do you?"

"No!" They both screamed in unison. And then Luna started to cry. Oh boy.

"Shhh… It's okay baby. Mommy will protect you." I said picking up Luna and rocking her gently back and forth.

"What about me mommy?" I looked over at Daisuke and said.

"I'll protect you to sweetie."

"Mommy, daddy what about me, are you guys gonna let the boogieman get me?" She said and began to cry.

"Oh no, baby of course mommy's going to protect you." She said.

And for the next hour or so me and Hinata had to calm down three crying and frighten children. Around Noon we said our goodbyes, and Hinata and I decided to make a play date for all our kids to hang out together. With that, we headed for my parents house. When I reached the door of their two story townhouse, I was about to knock when the door flew right open revealing my Dad.

"Papa!" Daisuke said as he ran into the arms of my dad.

"hey there kiddo, how's life been treating you and your mom?" He asked looking up at me from daisuke.

"Good, we got to sleep over at uncle Naruto and aunty Hinata's house last night. I was so much fun." He said with delight.

"Well I'm happy you had fun. Why don't you go into the kitchen, your nana has prepared some chocolate chip cookies,for you." And he didn't even get to finish what he was saying, because little Dai ran into the house while screaming,"Cookies!" on the top of his lungs.

"Aww He seems livelier than ever." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Well what are you waiting for, come on in." He said, and I did.

When My dad closed the door he helped me get Luna out of the stroller, and then, placed it away in the hallway closet.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Daisuke devouring the plate if cookies that were laid before him, with a glass of milk. "Mom don't let him eat all of those he'l ruin his lunch." I said as I made my way over to her. She was sitting next to Daisuke, having a few cookies herself.

"hey If I wanna spoil my grandson, there's no way no ones gonna stop me." she said, with a stern look. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yep nana!" He said with a mouth full of milk and pieces of cookies.

"Daisuke remember when you talk that you don't have food in your mouth." I said.

"Sorry"

"It's okay."

And just like that he was back to enjoying his snack.

"So are you gonna hold her all day, I wanna hold my granddaughter."

"oh sorry mom, here you go." As I handed her Luna.

"Aww you look just like your mother, and if I'm right you'll probably inherit her temper and strength as well. Like she did from me." She said in a baby tone.

"Wow thanks mom" I said.

"hey she's right you did. But you sensei Tsunade, she just added on to it." He said shaking his head.

"Whatever dad."

"So tell hows everything going on at home?"

"Ummm.. Fine I guess."

"Really so you don't have a problem sharing your husband with someone else?" My mom said.

"Mother!"

"Oh yes that's right. Daisuke sweetie, honey why don't you go into the living room for a sec?"

"What, but why? I haven't even finished my cookies yet." He said.

"Okay fine, you can stay, but I'm gonna have to return the gifts that your grandfather and I got for you." She said, with a smirk.

"You know what, I just remembered that its not good for me to eat too many snacks before lunch. So I'm gonna go and hunt down some toys in the living room." He said and made a mad dash for the room next to us.

"Don't run , I don't want you hurting yourself." I said. I looked as the door leading to the living room opened and shut.

"So, now are you gonna tell us what's really going on?" My mom said as she picked up the plates she and Daisuke used for their cookies and milk.

"I don't know what to say mom."

"Sakura, then tell us why would you still be married to him, when he got married to your blonde friend's cousin, only four years after you?"

"Yeah sweetie, I still don't understand why you still live with them. Isn't it strange to be sharing the same husband with another person?" My dad said to me.

"Ugh… Yes it is, but I don't want to have my kids growing up fatherless. besides it's not that bad, we have a place to live, food in our stomachs and clothes to wear." I said.

"when the last time you and Sasuke had sex?" My mom blurted out like there wasn't a care in the world.

"MOM!"

"She 's right honey,"

"dad not you too." I said groaning in annoyance.

"Sakura."

"Ugh… fine the last time we ever 'did it' was when I was four months pregnant with Luna." I said.

"Oh my god that long! Dear lord, and let me guess I bet now he's spending all his time with that other woman isn't he?"

"..." I didn't say anything, just looked down at my hands.

"Good god. I'm gonna kill that boy. See I told you he was no good. And look at what he's done. He's neglected you." _Fuck, this is what I'd fear Mama Bear's sharpening her claws and is about to go and look for blood._

"Mom-"

"Wait what about Luna and Daisuke, has he at least been taking care of them?"

"Yes of course he is mom."

"Well is he spending anytime with them?"

"Why would you ask that?" I said.

"Because every few weeks or so-"

"More like days" My dad whispered. My mom shot him a death glare.

"As I was saying every so often I would go and ask the hokages wife to see if he has been sent on any missions lately and if he has I'd ask for when he leaves to when he will return."

"My god mom, thats stalking!" I say to her, then lower my voice as I then just realise that Luna has fallen asleep.

"How about I take Luna upstairs to sleep, and then come back. Since you two have a lot to talk about." And he came over to the chair rieser and picked up Luna's sleeping body and left the room.

"Mom I know you mean well, but is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is, I'm worried nonstop about you and the children. I know he lets you stay at the Uchiha mansion and all, but I just can't but shake the feeling that something horrible is going on in that house."

"Oh mom I know but, I can take care of myself. I'm not the little girl who used to get picked on everyday, and came home crying. I'm a big girl now." I said to her. I got a smile back from her.

"I now sweetie it's just not right, You've spent your whole life trying to get his attention, love and bring him back. And now that you did, some skank comes in and steals him away from you like your nothing but a second class citizen."

"oh mom, don't worry okay, I promise if anything goes wrong or anything happens you'll be the first to know." I said with a smile. No matter how hard I wanted to tell her about the abuse Sasuke was giving me whenever I spoke out or went against his wishes. I knew If I told her anything, or even mention the word abuse she would be over at the uchiha compound, with Naruto right on her heels, bring and raining hell down on him. And I didn't want that, not one bit. Besides what would karin do, she'd end up hating me even more and then her son won't have anywhere to stay." I said.

"Sakura, sweetheart you think of others needs before your own. Look I know this is hard for you, but it's also not healthy as well. You're gonna have to make a decision sooner rather than later; either you can stay with that man and his messed up ways to rebuild his clan, back to it's former glory or you can do what's best for your kids, our grandkids." She said. And she was right I should be putting my kids safety ahead of anyone elses. And I also have to think of myself as well, With Sasuke trying to control or make me behave and come to him at his every beckon and call. Things gotta change.

"I know mom and I am, starting now, I'm gonna give it a month, and at the end of this month if nothings changed or something terrible happens, I'll leave the kids with you giving you and dad full custody of them, and Sasuke none." I said.

"Okay baby, that's great" We sat there for a while just looking at each other, we both heard the door to the living room open, looking over to the door we saw both Dad And Daisuke, walk in hand in hand.

"Hey guys whatcha up to." I said.

"Mommy you're never gonna believe it, look at my new toy." he said holding up a red, blue and yellow robot " Look it even lights up." He then pressed a button on the back and it began to make a wailing noise and light up in different colors.

"wow that's so cool Daisuke, can I see it." He walked over to me and I picked him up and placed him on my lap facing me.

"Here you go" he said handing me the toy.

"Wow look at all the buttons on it." I said looking at it this way and that. " here you go." I gave it back to him and he went back to pressing buttons and and making fighting noises.

"So how about I get started on making lunch,." mom said and got up and walked over to the stove and took out a few pots.

"So what does everyone want?"

"I want tomato soup please." said Daisuke

"You want tomato soup sweetie; do want anything else with it?" My mom asked as she took out.

"Umm… And grilled cheese sandwiches!" He said putting his hands up in the air.

"Okay then, tomato soup and grilled cheese it is."

My mom went to work making us lunch, but of course I had to help as well, well I had to make the grilled cheese though. That wasn't bad. After lunch was done I went upstairs to get Luna who was still I came back down I saw how Daisuke was devouring his soup, like there was no tomorrow.

"Daisuke slow down." I said with a laugh and my mom brought over a towel for me so I can cover Luna as I breastfed her.

**A couple hours later~~~~~~**

After a nice day with my parents we ended up saying goodbye, but of course my parents wanted to walk me home since it was getting late, so we all headed to the compound once at the front door of the mansion. I turned around to say goodnight but was stopped.

"Well arent you going to invite us in, I don't wanna go straight back home yet." My mother said.'

'Yeah, we can at least say 'Hi' to Sasuke, while we're here." my dad said as well.

"Umm… Okay." I said and turned back around and opened the front door. Once inside we all left our shoes in front of the door, and then Daisuke picked them up and headed up stair behind me to our room.

When we got there I opened up the door and walked in, Placing the already sleeping Luna in her crib.

"Wait you live in your own, room sharing it with your son and daughter?" My mom said in surprise.

"Umm.. yes is there something wrong with that?" I asked as I turned around to help Daisuke put our shoes next to the door.

"Sakura where does Sasuke and Karin stay?" My father asked.

"Upstairs, they share a bedroom, and off to the side is Achron's room."

"Whose Achron?"

"Oh he's Karin's son."

"wait are you telling me that you, Daisuke and Luna have to share a room, But that skank and her son get their own?"

"Mom please don't do anything stupid I'm fine. we're happy. And that's all that counts." I said to her.

She looked around the room. It's not small though it's like living in a big living room apartment. a bathroom, a small kitchen, even though we like to use the one down stairs for obvious reasons. A large living area that held our bed, Luna's crib, and a livingroom area. And two windows that lead to a small porch.

While she was looking around , I walked over to the couch and sat down, Daisuke followed me and climbed up on the couch and sat on my lap. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Mommy why is nana so mad?"

"Oh She's not mad-"

"I'm not mad sweetheart, just annoyed that's all." she said as she and my dad came over to sit with us.

"well I have to admit this place isn't half bad. Looks like apartment to me. big and livable. Not cramped and small." He said nodding his head_. Well good thing you weren't here when Karin first moved in Sasuke moved us into a smaller room than this, and that room, was cramped and unlivable. _ I said to myself in my head. Shaking my head. I looked over at them only to notice that my dad had turned on the tv and bean watching the news.

My mom got up and went over to the small kitchen, and decided to look around, then out of nowhere there was a knock on my door, since my mom was closer she went to open the door.

And there in all his glory was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, my so-called-husband. And right behind him was the slut Karin.

"Why Sasuke isn't so nice to see you, how are you?" She said forcing a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Excuse me, are you saying that I can't come over and visit my own daughter and grandkids?" he said.

"Hn, you need to leave now." he said.

"And If I say no?"

_Oh damn, this is gonna be bad_. I thought to myself. "Mom-"

"No Sakura, don't say anything, let -high-and-mighty, answer for himself." She said.

I looked over and saw that my dad was getting up too. And then walked over to stand by my mom.

"I don't have to explain anything to either of you. This is my house, and you're trespassing on my property. So how about you get the hell out and don't come back.!" He said, pointing towards the staircase.

"Hey you better watch what you say young man. I won't allow you to talk to my wife like that."

"Well maybe if you actually _Trained your wife,_ she wouldn't be out of line. And respect her superiors!" He yelled and this time he actually woke up Luna, and she started to cry,

"Oh no" I said and ran over to her, and picked her up , trying to calm her down and get her back to sleep.

"Do you honestly beileve you're above us. Look here, I don't know what is up with you Uchiha's but the arrpgance leve is way to high." My fater said, to Sasuke.

When I turned around heading back over to the couch I noticed that Daisuke was staring at what was happening and got up and ran over to Sasuke and grabbed on to his leg. "daddy stop, why are you yelling at nana like that?" He said. Sasuke just looked down at him, and did something I never knew He could do. He slapped Daisuke, across the face and he landed on his back, Staring up at Sasuke, in horror.

"Don't you dare call me that, I'm not your 'daddy, I can't believe that you actually came from me an Uchiha, you're nothing but a sad excuse of a son and a human being to ever be born."

"SASUKE!" I yelled and then all hell broke loose. My mother pulled back her arm and slapped sasuke across the face. Then went down to pick up Daisuke and then calmly handed to him to My father.

She then turned around and slapped Sasuke across his face again, and this time he actually looked shocked a little. "How dare you say that about your own son, and to hit him right in front of us, is wrong. I never allow child abuse and You Sasuke Uchiha, are no man at all and you bring shame to your family name." And with that she turned and walked towards me.

"Sakura, grab all of your, Daisuke and Luna's things you're not staying here anymore." She said.

"LIke the hell they are! Their my property not yours, you can't tell them what to do." He said.

"Excuse me I'm no ones property you can act that way with Karin, But not me." I said and went over to the closet and grabbed the suitcases and began to pack our stuff, after calling my father over to me, so he can get Luna as well as Daisuke.

When I was almost done packing our stuff I heard a banging noise and turned my head to see that my mom was on the floor with a bruise on her face and her head sliding down the wall, with blood dripping down her face.

"Mom" I said dropping one of Luna's dresses. I ran over to her, but was cut off when Karin got in between me and my mother.

"Move. Bitch before you get hurt." I said and she just laughed.

"Hell no your mom needs to learn her place just like you, all those times before." She said and when I looked behind her I saw that Sasuke was looming over her and picked her up by her collar and then slammed her into the wall repeatedly. "Well where's all that big talk now, huh, Oh that's right there is none you're just a good for nothing piece of shit, who should have been taught where your place was a long time ago." He then Began to punch her in her stomach repeatedly. And then I noticed his eyes_, Oh no, His sharingan was activated. _

"Sasuke no don't!" I said and then, I remembered that Hinata, gave me a scroll. _That's it. _

"Dad Get the scroll that's in the drawer that's inside of my purse and toss it to me." I said , I had to do something, before anything got any worse. When My dad did as I told him too, I told Daisuke to go and take his sister into the bathroom and not come out untill, me or his grandfather came to get them. Once the kids were out of the way. My dad charged right at Sasuke, Only to be caught in his genjutsu.

"DADDY" I screamed and saw how his from went ridged and then collapses to the floor, my mom started to scream, and attack Sasuke. He only laughed and grabbed her tighter, until it was hard for her to breathe.

"See Sakura this is all your fault you should have been more, obedient, now look what you've done." Karin said and I just looked at her in utter disgust. Then I brought back my right arm and punched her dead in the face sending her threw the wall, by the door. I then quickly undid the scroll and did a few hand signs and then, a puff of smoke appeared. I saw a flash of orange, and purple appear. And then I saw golden blonde hair.

"Sakura-chan? What's going on?" He said and then looked around. " what's the matter-" He was cut off when Hinata who was standing next to him started to screamed and then turning his head he saw Sasuke and what he was doing to my mom, with an arm raised to strike her ,and my dad down on the floor.

Then his eyes turned from their beautiful blue, into a demonic red.

"SASUKE!" he yelled and then everything turned red in his eyes.

**Well everyone I'm done with chapter two! yeah \(^o^)/ But I was really hoping that it wouldn't have been this long…. Poopers. well I sure as hell ain't gonna redo this whole chapter, to make it shorter. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and pleases leave a review. I love knowing what you guys think about the story so far. Of and befor i forget the next chapter of Karma's a bitch will be out in the next week or so, but no longer than two weeks, its really hard to map out how things are gonna go down. Well I'll see you guys later. Love ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't take this anymore**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm happy that everyone like's this story, I wanted to go a different route on things. And to my shock you all like it, even though a lot read and don't review, but that's fine as long as you'll enjoy the story that's all I care about. Oh and to those who wish for me to update faster, I'll try my best to get it done, but with the other story I'm working on, it might take longer. SORRY….Well I best let you all get to reading. ENJOY!**

**Chapter three**

**Naruto's POV.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was happily at home getting ready to have dinner with Hinata and Rania, Only to be summoned Here. The Uchiha compound. And right in front of my eyes is Sasuke, my best friend about to hit Sakura-chans mother, who already has bruises on her. I looked down to see her father on the ground with his eyes open, but they looked distant like he was in a trance of some sort. Looking back up I saw that Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

And to my horror his sharingan was activated.

_That mother fucker! he used a genjutsu on Sakura-chan's father_. I was in total shock, and next to me was a screaming Hinata. _Well at least I know I'm not imagining this_.

"Sasuke-teme what the hell is the meaning of this?" I roared at him.

"Hn, well why isn't it the Hokage, and Hinata-chan." He said and continued to stare at me.

"Naruto...Hinata…" I turned around to see Sakura-chan holding a scroll, that looked like the one I gave HInata in case of emergencies.

"Sakura, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Naruto-" She was cut off by a wicked laugh. I turned back around and see Sasuke still holding on to Mebuki, in a death grip.

"Why Naruto, I'm just teaching my dear mother-in-law, that it's not okay to talk back and strike those who are above her." He said.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You've never acted this way before." I said to him, and the only thing I got out of him was, an evil twisted laugh. _What the hell is wrong with Sasuke? _I thought to myself.

"Hinata I want you to go and take , and the kids, and get the hell out of here." I said.

"Alright Naruto. Please be careful." and with that she went over to Sakura's dad's fallen body, and made and clone of herself. One went to go and get the kids after asking Sakura where they were, and the original one picked up her' dad's body and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well Naruto, that's not very nice of you to go and take my children away."

"Sasuke there's no way in Hell I'm letting those two stay here, with the likes of you. Let alone Sakura-chan." I said. And then Charged at him.

Sasuke reacted quickly as I knew he would, but what I was counting on was that he would throw Sakura's own mother at me.

"MOM!" I heard Sakura yell as she saw what Sasuke did. Catching her in my arms, I looked down at her and saw that she had a black eye or maybe even both eyes; that were turning into a blue-purplish color. When I fixed the position she was in I realised that she had blood leaking from her side. _That FUCKING bastard._

"Hey Naruto didn't anyone ever tell you to never let your guard down and to always keep your eyes on your opponents?" And when I registered what he was saying it was too late. Sasuke came at me, and punched me with such force that I tucked , under my chin, just in time and took the blow to the face. The next thing I knew was that I heard a scream, and then a crash. I felt air rush past me and then smashed into something hard.

Opening my eyes I saw that I was outside in the lake that was behind the Uchiha mansion. I couldn't get up right away when I noticed the was still in my arms.

Looking up I saw Sakura, looking out the gigantic hole.

"Naruto are you okay?!" She yelled down.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Oh thank god, how's my mother?"

"She's okay, but she's a little wet though."

"That's fine as long as she's safe that's all that matters."

She then jumped down and that's when I saw that she was carrying her father in her ran over to me.

"Sakura, make a clone of yourself. Now hurry." I said

"What-" But she did what I asked her anyway.

"Sakura, here, take her." I said and handed over her mother to her.

"But what about you, are you gonna be fine on your own?"

I just looked up at her and smiled. "Sakura, this is me you're talking about. Do you honestly believe that I'll actually let Sasuke-teme beat me?" She just smiled and nodded her head.

"You're right." She said and stood up with her mom in her arms. "Good luck Naruto, You better kick his ass." And with that she and the clone disappeared and left in a poof of smoke.

"Well now that have the weaklings out the way, shall we get this over with then?" I looked up and saw Sasuke.

Getting up I dusted myself off, "Yep, I was making sure the one's _I Loved _were safe. unlike you."

"Whatever."

"Sasuke what has gotten into you, this isn't like you-" I was cut off mid-sentence, because before I could blink he was on me and sent us both tumbling through the fence and into one of the other buildings.

"You always liked to talk at the most unimportant moments." he said and started to punch me over and over again. "What's wrong NARUTO, I thought you told Sakura that you were going to 'kick my ass'. Was that a lie hmm…" He said smirking.

When he was about to strike again, I grabbed his fist and twisted it as hard as I could, and with my other and I sucker punched him as hard as I could in the chest and I sent him flying in the other direction, and he slammed into two trees and finally into a lake.

Getting up I saw Sasuke do the same, as he walked over towards me.

"You do know you're gonna pay for destroying that." He said,

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but that sure as hell ain't gonna happen." I said and made a few hand signs and two clones of myself appeared next to me.

"Hn" he said and then his arm started to be covered with blue and white lighting.

"Sasuke seriously what happened to you, this isn't like you." I said back, wind started to from around both my palms as the rasengan formed. He also did a few hand signs and his chidori appeared as well.

And then we both charged at each other, And then there was a huge explosion.

**Sakura's POV**

I ran with my mother in my arms as fast as I could to the hospital, With the clone close behind that was carrying my dad. I decided to jump on top of the roof tops so I could get there faster. When I saw the hospital in sight I dropped down gently on to the ground and began running again.

"Hang in there mom we're almost there." I said to her now unconconscious form in my arms.

"Oh mom this is all my fault. Dad I really hope that you both we be alright, and come out of this OK." I started to cry, But as I made my was near the hospital I was stopped by a sudden familiar chakra. _You have got to be fucking kidding me! _I said to myself, and stopped and turned around.

"Come on out I know you're out there." I said and out from the shadows was none other than Karin.

"Karin." I said.

"Tsk, tsk, wow Sakura having someone else fight your own battles. How weak can you possible be?"

"Really you're the one to talk the last time I check, who's the one that punched you through the wall? Hmm…. Oh yeah that's right, ME!" I said.

"Whatever you just got lucky, because your dad distracted me."

"Wow some excuse."

"You're wrong and I can prove it as well."She said.

"Really now" I walk over to a bench and summon Katsuyu. When she appeared she was the height of me.

"You summoned me Miss?" She said,

"Yes I need you to take my mother and father to the hospital, my clone will follow you as well, and then afterwards get Tsunade. Tell her it's an emergency."

"Yes Miss." I placed my mom on her and then they both disappeared.

"Well ain't that sweet." she said with a sneer.

"Oh shut the fuck up already,bitch. No one like to hear the sound of your voice. I can't stand the sound of your voice, never did, never will. I have no clue how Sasuke could even stand to be around you with that banshee voice of yours." I said and got into a fighting stance.

"Why you little piec-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, before I punched her right in the stomach and she doubled over. And then brought my right foot up and counter clockwise and kicked as hard as I could into the fence that was behind her. _Thank god I didn't kick her to hard don't want her going threw anyones walls. _I thought to myself.

"Hmm.. all talk, and no bite."

"You BItch!" And before I could got up and charged at me, whipped out her leg and tripped me and I landed face down on the ground.

"Ha, whose all talk now?" and she began to step on my head repeatedly. And each time, my head slapped against the cement. And soon blood started to come from mouth. Then she stopped only to kick me on my side. To my horror, I realised she kicked me where my ribs were, and they still hadn't healed all the way from what happened yesterday "Ahhgghhhh!" I screamed.

"That's right pinky scream, scream so the whole village can hear your cries of pain and anguish. And the little Bitch that you are." She then kicked me over on to my back and began kicking and stomping on my stomach.

Fuck this shit! I grabbed her foot when she was about to lift it up for another blow, and twisted it as hard as I could.

"Ahhh! You bitch!" She said, as she tried to pull her foot out of my grasps.

I swung my leg out and caught her off balance sending her into the ground next to me, getting up fast as I could, I turned around and brought up my leg as high as I could and slammed it down on her, doing so caused a giant crater to from beneath her. Then getting on top of her I started to punch the living shit out of her with no mercy. As blood started to come out of her mouth I didn't stop this bitch deserves everything I was giving her.

I kept going until I saw blood coming from her face, splattered across my face. Getting up I looked down at her, and just smirked. Her face was a fucking mess, it was almost unrecognizable, blood pooling around her head and upper body. I jumped out of the hole and faced her now unconscious form.

"Understand this bitch, You may think I'm weak because Sasuke beats the living shit out of me, well you're wrong! I'll take any type of shit, no matter for bad or worse if it means that my kids don't have to deal with shity people like you." I spat the last part and fixed my bearings and walked away leaving a semi-conscious Karin, in a crater. I headed over to the hospital, to see if my mom and katsuyu made it there.

When I reached the doors, I ran to the front desk and asked where my mom and dad were and which girl at the desk looked up at me, and asked if I was okay, but I just told her, not to worry, that my mother and father's health were more important. She told me they were both in the ER being prepped for surgery with Tsunade.

I ran up the stairs and was about to enter the Prep room to help aid Tsunade in the surgery, But when I reached the prep room I saw Tsunade about to enter, looking tired, and wo

"TSUNADE!" I yelled running over to her, she looked up at me, her eyes went worried.

"Sakura, Katsuyu told me what happen are you alright?" She said giving me the look over.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm more interested in how are both my parents doing right now?"

"Well when they came in here, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw your mother and then your father. Dear god Sakura how come you never said anything, why did you let it get this bad?" I looked down at my hands and fidgeted.

"Sakura." I looked up at her and felt ashamed.

"I-I couldn't, I thought I could handle it all on my own. And besides it didn't happen that much anyway." I told her.

"Sakura are you hearing yourself right now, you sound like a one of those battered women!" She said. And now that I think about it, I did sound a little out of it.

"Sakura, you know that I love, I even think of you as my own daughter. And right now, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know Tsunade, I'm sorry, But you don't have to worry about me and the kids anymore, I'm leaving him-"

"STOP!" She yelled. "Look Sakura, its great and all that you're gonna leave him and all, but that's not the point have you looked in the mirror? When you first married Sasuke it was the happiest day of your life and now look at you, sharing your husband with Karin. How could you even let him marry her, you know what the better question is; why did you even stick around at all?"

"Because-"

"And don't you fucking dare tell me, 'it's because of stability reasons' either, because if what Hinata told me is true. I won't just take your kids from you, but I'll ban you from seeing them as well!" I was dumbstruck and shocked at the same time.

"Tsunade, you can't do that." I told her. As I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

"Yes I can actually. And I'm pretty damn sure Naruto will agree with me as well." She said. "Look Sakura, you and I both know that we don't want that to happen, but the example that your kids, mostly Daisuke is a horrible one. You're making them think that violence in a household is a okay, and that hitting their, wife and or kids is okay as well."

I just stared at her. And as I stared. Tears started to gather in my eyes even faster and soon they were over flowing. I placed my face in my hands and cried. _What kind of mother am I? _I thought to myself as I replayed every time, when I would go back into our room, and Daisuke would see me with another bruise or scare.

Realizing that she was right _what kind of mother am I _started to replay in my mind. Having Sasuke beat the shit out of me when I go up against him, and then go back to my kids and act like everything is "okay". But in reality it's not.

"Sakura, sweetie why don't we go into my office and have this conversation. I don't think we're in the right place. And crying in the middle of the hallway is causing a scene." She said. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders and leading us to her office.

Once the door to her office was closed I sat down in one of the office chairs that were in front of her desk. I heard the other chair next to me move and she gently grabbed my hands.

"Sakura."

I didn't say a thing, the only thing replaying in my mind right now was the fact that I could be losing both of my precious babies.

"Sakura…. Sakura Haruno!, look me in the eyes this instant." She said with more volume in her voice.

I looked up at her and just stared into warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Sakura, don't do this. Don't break down when your family needs you the most."

"But it's all my fault. This never should have had happened. I knew I should have gotten out the instant Sasuke told me that he was going to be adding another wife into the Uchiha household. Damn it I feel so fucking stupid."

" You know what, I wanna sugar coat it and tell you something nice, sweet and understanding and stuff but I'm not. Tried that and look where it got you. Crying in the middle of the hallway of a hospital."

I started to cry again, only to be smacked across my face. Stunned I looked up and Saw Tsunade glaring at me.

"Do you want a fucking pity Party? Cause if you do you're not gonna get it from me. Look Sakura, your strong, smart and beautiful. You shouldn't let Someone or something like this break you down. Your kids need you right now and so does your parents who are both in critical condition. Now you can sit in this office and cry or you can go out there and help in healing your parents back to health." I looked at her for a few minutes. "Well?" She said. _I lifted my arm and whipped away my tears. She's right I have people depending on me and I can't just sit here and mope all day._ Well I guess night. Getting up I looked down at Tsunade.

"Well first things first I need to heal you. You can't do your best if you're injured and beaten up" She took a few minutes to patch up my wounds. Once finished she looked me up and down to make sure she didn't miss anything. After that she nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Okay, let's go I'm done feeling sorry for myself."

"Good. Which one do you wish to start on first?"

"Which ever one is the most critical." I said

"Okay then, your father it is." She got up and lead me out of the office towards where my dad was. Opening the door to where I saw my father getting prepped for surgery.

"Ready Sakura?"

"Yes" and just like that I pushed aside the horrible events that happened tonight and went into Doctor-mode. _First things first, heal my parents and then get my kids out of this so called hell hole and find a better place for them, to live and grow up in a healthy environment_.

**A few hours later~~~~~~~**

After I was finished getting both my parents back from the brink of death I went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. When I walked into the bathroom i noticed that it was empty and sighed in relief. Walking over to the sink I turned it on and splashed some water in my face a couple of times. Turning off the faucet I grabbed some paper towels and dried off my face. Looking up I looked at myself in the mirror. In the mirror was the reflection of me, Long pink bubble gum hair, Bright big green eyes, and red rose lips. I looked like my old self, but a part of me didn't feel that way. I just sighed and shook my head_. I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are-_

"Lady Tsunade! MIss Sakura, we have an emergency!" I heard from inside the bathroom, running out I saw A bloodied Naruto and Sasuke on gurneys.

"What's going on- OH MY GOD Naruto!" She said and rushed to her side I ran over to them as well, Both Tsunade and I scanned them both over to realise that they were both clinging on to life.

"Dammit, You Idiots." I murmured. This all my fault. If I never called for Naruto he wouldn't be in this mess. I lowered my head and tears threaten to fall.

"Sakura." I looked up and saw Tsunade glaring at me the shaking her head. _Right I told myself that I was through with crying. The only thing that's important right now is to heal these two. Even though a small part of me doesn't want to help Sasuke. _I shooed those thought away and went back into medic mode.

_This is going to a long night. _I thought to myself as Tsunade, myself and a couple of other nurses rushed both men into the emergency room for surgery.

**(Okay so tbh I dont wanna write how their surgery went down and stuff, I'll leave that up to all of you.)**

**Hours later…... **

**Hinata's POV~**

I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, with Daisuke, Rania and baby Luna.

"Aunty, Where's mommy? is she okay?" Daisuke said as he walked up to me while holding Ranina's hand.

"Yeah Mommy and where's daddy?"

"Well Sakura-chan came here to heal your grandparents Daisuke. And Ranina, Daddy's…. um…" I started to get teary eyed.

"Mommy?' I looked down at Rania, and fixed my composure.

"Daddy's had an accident and now he's getting looked at right now and Aunty Sakura is with him right now making sure that he's ok." I said to her.

"Oh, When do you think we can see daddy?'

"Um… I'm not sure, but I'm sure once one of the nurses comes and gets us, we can see him." I told them. And as if on cue a nurse comes running towards me.

"Lady Hinata, Hokage-sama is resting right now, but he'll make a full recovery." She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much. Is it okay if we go see him?" I asked.

"Um… i don't know, I'll go get Lady Tsunade or Mrs. Sakura." She said and was off again to hunt either one of them down.

A few minutes later i saw the same nurse walking towards us behind her was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" I said moving towards her.

"Mommy!" Daisuke said.

"Hey guys." she said, giving me a hug then, I placed little Luna in her arms.

"Hey there sweetie how are you?" she said in a baby voice and Luna looked up her mother and stretched out her arms and grabbed onto Sakura's front bangs. And she began to laugh.

"So how is everything, Sakura -chan?" I asked.

"Oh everything's fine just like the nurse said. But when They first came in, Me and Tsunade were shocked they were even both unconscious when they came in. With all the injuries they sustained." She said. "You can follow me, if you wanna see Naruto right now. But he is asleep though. So no loud noises." She said.

"Okay" I said. "Come on you two let's go see Naruto-kun." I said, and Daisuke took hold of my left hand while Rania took the right. As Sakura led up to the fourth floor, and to the left we came to a door and it was, opened. Walking inside I saw Tsunade , looking over Naruto's Charts. When she heard us enter she looked up and smiled.

"Hello there Hinata, How are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine." I said and walked over to Naruto, he had bandages wrapped around his head and chest. His arm was in a cast and so was his left leg. I walked over to his side and placed his uninjured hand between both of mine. "Oh Naruto-kun you over did it this time. Look at you." I looked down at him and felt tears starting to fall down. "Oh Naruto-Kun I was so worried-"

"Hey what did I say about crying?" I looked and there staring at me, was Naruto's big blue sapphire eyes staring right back at me.

"...Oh Naruto-kun I was so worried." I said and leaned over and hugged him, I didn't know that he winced until after heard Tsunade cleared her throat and I looked at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Mommy… where's daddy." The whole room got quiet when everyone turned their head towards Daisuke.

"Umm… he's in another room right now sleeping and it's not a great time to see him." Sakura said as she went over to her son and knelt down to pick him up and held him in her other arm.

"Oh… But I wanted to ask him why he pushed me like that earlier."

"Oh sweetie I -I don't know."

"Oh… Does daddy hate me, did I do something wrong?"

"No" We all said at once. Well Naruto tried but it came out with a moan as he tried to sit up.

"Daisuke… Your daddy is going threw something right now, that none of us understand."

"Oh" He said looking down at his small hands. And tears started to form in his eyes. Sasuke you truly are an ass. I thought to myself.

It was quiet after that, then a nurse came in with a worried expression on her face.

"Um…. lady Tsunade, Miss. Sakura we have bit of a problem." She said with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she walked over to the the door where the nurse was.

"Well the other young man that came in with the Hokage, is awake now…. but he's being a little….Ummm how can I say this, he's being uncooperative right now and is refusing further assistance of any kind." she said.

"Well that's not really surprising." Sakura mumbled.

"Lady Tsunade what should we do. Some of us believe that we should sedate him, but we wanted to go by you first."

"That's fine, but wait for me, I'll help you. I know for a fact that that Uchiha bastard is a real pain in the ass and he won't go done without a fight." Tsunade turned around toward us. After the nurse left Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Remember what we talked about Naruto. You know what you have to do." And with that she left. Closing the door behind her.

"What is Tsunade-sama talking about Naruto-kun." I said as I sat next to him on the bed. And picked up Rania in the process.

He looked at me and I had a feeling what the conversation between Tsunade and him was. He then turned his head towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I need you to do something for me, and I don't care if you're happy about it or not, got it?" He said and this is the first time that I've seen Naruto this serious about something besides his Family, Friends, the village and Ramen.

"Okay, Naruto."

"Sakura, I need you, Daisuke and Luna, to pack up all of your things; I don't care what you have to do. I don't want you staying at the Uchiha Compound or anywhere near Sasuke. Actually I want you to leave the Village with the kids as soon as possible. I have no clue what is up with Sasuke at this moment, but I know for a fact that if he can do this to me, I don't wanna know what he'll do to either you or Daisuke, let alone Luna when she's older."

I looked over at Sakura and I saw her frown, but I knew Sakura, she would do her damndest to protect those kids no matter what.

Looking down at both of her kids, she sighed. "I'll do it. But I want to make sure that neither Sasuke nor karin know where we are or are going. Knowing Sasuke he won't be pleased about having his kids gone. He'll do everything in his power to track us down. So we're going to have to go somewhere not even you or anyone in the higher ups know about…"

"Okay but do you have a place in mind, because all I can do is send you away to one of our allied nations."

"hmm…. I guess I could go live with my grandparents. I haven't seen them in about 6-7 years now. And I know for a fact that no one, not even the anbu would know about them. Well besides my parents off course." She said.

"You have grandparents?" Both Naruto and I said in unison.

"Yeah I do, I never told you guys?"

"No, you never did. OKay well you'll go there then. Do you know where they are living just incase we need to contact you at anytime?" Naruto said.

"Um… the last time I was there they didn't live anywhere in or near the great five nations. But maybe they moved, I'm not sure."

"What How could they not live within the five nations!?"Naruto said.

"Well they don't approve of ninjas and weapons or anything along those lines. Their old fashioned people. So they wanted to live somewhere where they didn't have to associate with any of them."

"But Sakura, you're a ninja, what did they say to that?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest they didn't quite take it well. they wanted me out of the leaf Village as fast as possible. said ' we're not gonna have our granddaughter sacrificing herself, for some damn village that gets constantly attacked and having people die every day and every minute.'" She said the an irritated facial expression on her face.

"Well I bet they're gonna have a field day when they see you appear on their doorstep." I said.

"Yeah , I guess. But It's gonna take two weeks just to get to the docks where we have to board a ship that will take us to the island their living on." She said.

"Island!" both me and Naruto said in unison.

"Yeah. In my opinion I believe it's a little too much for my taste, but I'll do it if it means keeping you two safe." She said looking at Daisuke and Luna that were in her arms.

"Okay well then head over to the Uchiha mansion, go there and gather as much, or what's even left of all of your belongings. And come back to the Hokage mansion. I don't know how long I'll be in here for, so Hinata can help you with the papers and all that'll you three will need to get out of her, safely." He said.

I looked at sakura and she looked at me.

"Okay lets do it then. Hey Hinata you don't mind watching these two again do you?" She asked.

"Oh no, don't mind at all. You go on right ahead and I'll stay with them." I said and grabbed Daisuke and Luna from Sakura's arms and then, she made a few hand signs and disappeared.

"Aunty Hinata, are we really leaving the Village?" Daisuke asked.

"I- sweetie, it's for you and your sisters own good, we don't want anything to happen to either of you, let alone your mom." I said.

"Oh, are you, Uncle Naruto and Rania gonna come with us then?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah mommy, are we?" Ranina said.

"I'm sorry baby, but no we won't, but I'm pretty sure we can visit them though." I Said and looking at both their faces broke my heart, they both looked up at me and tears started to from in their eyes.

"We can't go with them. Then who will I play with at school, hang out with. Show off my new toys too. Daisuke can't go, he's my best friend in the whole world." Rania said.

"Yeah we're best friends, you can't separate us!" Daisuke wailed.

"Oh no." And then Luna started to cry. "Shuush… it's okay baby. Daisuke, Rania your upsetting Luna." I said. trying my best to calm down the now crying baby.

"But mommy, Daddy this can't be. What if I go with them?" Rania said to us.

"Rania Uzumaki, your not going with them and that's final, understand. I promise you, okay, promise that once they're settled down and everything is clear then, we can go and visit them." I said.

"Yeah besides you both could always send messages to each other." Naruto said, with a smile, or trying to smile.

"Really, you both promise?" She said.

"Yes we both promise. Aunty Sakura, wouldn't want the both of you to lose contact with each other." I said

"Hey guys why don't you go home and spend the night with us. I bet your mom won't mind." Naruto said, with a smile.

"Really?!" Both Daisuke and Ranina said in unision.

"Yep! it'll be a big sleepover, and guess what you guys can stay up as well." I said.

"Yeah!" Daisuke said.

"Okay well come on we better get going then if we want to my famous homemade ice cream." I said and walked out the room with little Daisuke and Rania following in suit. "I'll bring you something to eat after the kids go to bed." And blew Naruto a kiss before closing the door behind me.

When we all got to the mansion, I placed Luna in the high chair near the table, and went straight to making dinner for us.

"Mommy is it okay if Daisuke and I go upstairs to play with my toys?"

"Sure sweetie, just leave the door open, so I can call you when dinners ready."

"Okey dokey." She ran into the the living room yelling. "She said we can Daisuke."

"Great lets go!" He said. And they both ran upstairs.

"Gosh, they're both so loud and noisy, right Luna?" I said to her and she just laughed and clapped her cute little chubby baby hands together. Smiling I just turned back to the task at hand.

**Sakura's POV~~~~~~~**

Once I arrived in my room at the Uchiha compound I grabbed four duffel bags and walked over to the closet that I kept both Daisuke and Luna's clothes in and started stuffing the bags. Once I had all of their clothes or what was left of them into two of the bags, I went into the bathroom to grab our things and place them into the bags, then I went over to my dresser and grabbed all the clothing that was in there, and then turn toward the other closet that held all of my clothes. And stuffed them into the same one as well. After I was done packing our clothes and bathroom necessities I noted that I forgot to get Daisuke's toys hurrying over to the same closet where I grabbed the duffel bags I found two more and stuffed one filled with both of their toys. Then I grabbed all of our framed pictures and placed them neatly in the last bag.

After I finished everything I looked around the empty room and dug into my pocket and placed the key to this room on the counter, _Hmm… This will be the last time that either me, Luna or Daisuke will ever be in this horror house. I hope you and karin have a nice life together Sasuke. _

And with that last thought I grabbed up the six bags and teleported to the Hokage Mansion.

**Yeah finally finished with this chapter! Yes I know for a fact that it has been a while since I last updated but some family emergencies have risen, and My mom has lost her job and now both me and her are doing our best to finds jobs to pay the bills. So I have had my focus elsewhere. Sorry guys but I'll do my best to update these chapters.! SO plz be patient with me.**

**P.S. Next chapter I'll tell you how Sasuke became the way he is now, But don't worry this is a SasuSaku story not SasuKarin. **

* Oh and before I forget Here's the rundown of how the situation between Sasuke, Sakura and Karin are.

1) Sasuke originally married Sakura, and had Daisuke.

2) then Sasuke decided to marry Karin even though he was still married to Sakura. And then later had Achron.

3) Sasuke only recently start to beat on Sakura.

SO to all the ppl who didnt get how the story roles there u go. and for those who do know what's going on. Thank you. And I hope that all of you have had an amazing Easter!

**SO TILL NXT TIME! XOXO**


End file.
